Gold King (FlamingoMask)
|image1=Gold King2.jpg |hwo=Earth |se=FlamingoMask |ccb =TsuPro, adapted by Gallibon the Destroyer |h=50 m |w=35,000 t |t=Kaiju |fa=Quod Tenebris Agente |la=Tourist Trap |all=Emperor Goro, Celestina, Don Skunk |enm=FlamingoMask, HAM, Tortoise Kaito, Burezaren |oth=None }} is subspecies of Red King that was exposed to high radiation levels that appeared in episode 6 of FlamingoMask. History ''FlamingoMask'' ''Quod Tenebris Agente'' Gold King first appeared near the very end of the episode where he was deployed immediately following Bemular's demise. ''Tourist Trap'' Gold King was deployed by Celestina to then guard over Devil Weapon X while she found a way to make it work for her and Emperor Goro. He attacked and killed several of the researchers and tourists during their two week visit there, also killing off some resident kaiju along the way. He was called by the tourists and researchers there as "Gold King" due to his resemblance to Red King. Gold King was first seen being re-deployed to chase off HAM, only then to get into a fight with Tortoise Kaito. Him and Tortoise Kaito got into a brutal but brief fight where Gold King eventually was the victor and tore off one of Tortoise Kaito's arms, to which Tortoise Kaito then fled afterwards. Gold King then marched forwards, searching for his targets. Gold King later appeared where he finally caught up to HAM right when they were near Devil Weapon X's location, and came to fight off FlamingoMask while he was fighting off Don Skunk. Gold King and FlamingoMask then got into a brawl, with Don Skunk still joining in and assisting FlamingoMask. Gold King proved to a very difficult challenge for FlamingoMask due to his brute strength and deadly radioactive powers. However, then Burezaren came along and began hopping and screeching, irritating Gold King. Gold King went over and tried to kill Burezaren by trying to smash him with his fists, unknowningly being tricked into letting him (Gold King) to destroy Devil Weapon X as well. This went for a while, before Gold King finally put two and two together and simply grabbed Burezaren and then hurled him aways to his demise, laughing as he did so. FlamingoMask then fought back harder, swinging Don Skunk at Gold King, causing the two to both fall over. Gold King and Don Skunk fought off a determined FlamingoMask some more, before then FlamingoMask destroyed Don Skunk, leaving only Gold King to fight off FlamingoMask. Gold King used his great skills and sneak attacks to beat down on FlamingoMask some more, but FlamingoMask had some more tricks up his sleeves and then after a long battle FlamingoMask used his Wrecking Flail to weaken Gold King, before then grabbing him and throwing him into the air. FlamingoMask then used his Flamingo Beam at Gold King, destroying him. Abilities * Radiation Beam: Gold King can fire a powerful radiation beam that emits nuclear dew from his mouth. * Horns: Gold King can use his sharp horns to use for combat, often using them to charge and pierce at his opponent's hides. * Strength: Gold King is very strong, being able to handle off several other opponents all at once and is capable of lifting opponents twice as big as him. * Radiation Consumption: Gold King can consume nuclear materials to strengthen himself. His two orbs on his shoulders also gather radioactive energy. Trivia * Gold King is so far the only monster of the Guanocide Empire's to be from Earth. Category:King Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Reptile Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Gallibon the Destroyer